Letras de amor
by paolamendoza
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que las relaciones a distancia no funcionan? ¿Quién aseguró que el amor se termina cuando se deja de ver a la persona amada? Para TK y Kari nada de eso era cierto. Sólo había algo más poderoso capaz de separarlos... algo a lo que les era imposible enfrentarse.
1. Chapter 1

**22 de marzo de 2012**

* * *

**Querida Kari:**

Hola, mi amor. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? ¡Muero de ganas por saber de ti!

¿Sabes? Aquí todo es muy diferente. Es increíble que hayan pasado apenas dos meses desde que me vine a Lyon y aún no me acostumbro. Las personas son muy amables, claro está. Pero extraño la comida, el poder descargar cosas legalmente de internet, ver películas americanas en inglés y sobre todo, a ti.

Me he hecho amigo de un español. Se llama Carlo Vivaldi. Su familia tiene mucho dinero. Su padre halló un pozo petrolero hace algunos años y siguen viviendo de las ganancias. Me ha invitado a pasar las vacaciones de semana santa en su casa y, dado que no podré volver a Odaiba, lo estoy considerando.

Mi abuelo me ha dado una tarjeta de crédito sin límite. Puedo disponer de ella para lo que quiera aunque aún no lo he hecho. Tú sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona. Aunque siempre que veo algo que sé te encantará no escatimo en precio. Porque tú mereces todo lo mejor, mi vida. Todo cuanto esté en mí darte lo haré e incluso aquello que parezca imposible.

Aún recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer aquella vez que nos escapamos de mi casa, ¿lo recuerdas? Tuviste que mentirle a tu madre por primera vez y eso te estaba comiendo la consciencia. Jamás olvidaré tu rostro, pálido bajo el reflejo de la luna, mientras nos empapábamos a orillas de la carretera esperando a que alguien pasara a darnos un aventón. No olvidaré que te tomé de las manos y te miré a los ojos, tú sonreíste y me besaste con tanta pasión que me tomaste desprevenido. Mi Kari… te extraño horrores y quisiera regresar el tiempo y haber aprovechado más esos momentos a tu lado. Esas noches en que me escabullía por el árbol de tu patio trasero y subía hasta tu cuarto y juntos hacíamos de esa velada algo mágico e inolvidable.

Necesito verte. Saber que estás bien, que la escuela no está siendo un fastidio para ti y sonríes a diario, como siempre lo has hecho.

El fin de semana iré a Polonia con algunos compañeros de la universidad. Me han contado algunas cosas de esa ciudad, especialmente que los oficiales tienden a quitarle la visa y pasaporte a los extranjeros y les piden una cuota para poder devolvérselos. No sé si sea cierto, pero por otras cosas que he visto y que para mi tesis valen la pena, lo aguantaría.

Es probable que esta carta te llegue dentro de unas tres semanas si no es que un mes. Para entonces habrán pasado muchas cosas. Odio no poder tener internet aún. No comprendo por qué para algo tan simple se requieren tantos trámites. En fin, apenas pueda conectarme en algún lugar te enviaré un e-mail contándote más cosas o, si llego a tener suerte, podemos realizar una video-llamada. Me muero de ganas por ver tu rostro nuevamente.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por la agenda que me regalaste. ¿Cómo sabías que me haría falta? ¡Te luciste! Aunque no lo creas la llevo a todos lados, especialmente para ver nuestras fotos ahí y ver con qué frase nueva me sorprenderás cada día.

Te amo mucho, preciosa. Cuento los días para verte. Te mando un abrazo.

**Atte: TK.**

* * *

**¡Hola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Awwwwwwwwwww moría de ganas por volver aquí y hablar con uds... tengo tantas cosas que contarles :D y bueno, me iré por partes:**

**1. ¡Ya me hice el tatuaje! ¡Yeiiiii! Es el de la foto en mi perfil. Un corazón en el meñique izquierdo. No me dolió, de hecho no se siente nada jajaja sólo a las dos horas después sentía el dedo como cuando te quemas con una plancha o aceite caliente, pero algo soportable. Tardó una semana y ahorita ya cicatrizó bien. Estoy enamorada de él, especialmente lo que representa para mí y no sé, al menos en lo que va en todo este tiempo no me he cansado de verlo y presumirlo :p**

**2. ¡La editorial ya recibió mi novela! Ahora sólo a esperar un par de meses para que me digan si la publican o no. ¡Crucen deditos conmigo!**

**3. Ésta historia va a estar bastante cortita, tanto en capítulos como en el contenido de ellos. La idea no es mía, la tomé del libro _Donde termina el arco iris_ de Cecilia Ahern, uno de mis favoritos. Quizás a muchos no les guste ya que la manera de narrar será diferente. No es algo a lo que le meta tanto empeño, se me ocurrió de pronto hacerla y me pareció buena idea mientras al mismo tiempo termino mi tesis jajaja... por desgracia o fortuna ahorita no cuento con el tiempo suficiente para hacer una "buena historia", pero mi parte creativa me pedía a gritos volver aquí y compartirles un poquito de los millones de sentimientos que tengo :D**

**Me encantaría saber de uds, de cada uno! ¿Qué tal se la pasaron en vacaciones? ¿Qué buenas nuevas tienen? :p en fin, no demoraré en actualizar :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**De:** Takeru Takaishi

**Asunto:** Lo siento :(

**Fecha:** 14 de abril de 2007. 17:32

**Para:** Hikari Yagami

Hola Kari.

Espero que estés muy bien. Perdóname si me comunico contigo por éste medio, pero no veo otra manera de hacerlo.

Quiero, ante todo, agradecerte por haber sido sincera conmigo y haberme confesado lo que sientes por mí. Yo sé que no fue fácil y eres muy valiente por haberlo hecho. Lamento mucho no haber correspondido como esperabas, si te sirve de consuelo, tus palabras me tomaron desprevenido.

Espero que puedas perdonarme si te lastimé. Me doy cuenta que soy un idiota al haberme quedado callado. Pero espero puedas entender, por ahora estoy con Catherine y bueno, ella es una excelente persona y no merece de mi parte que la engañe o abandone. Está atravesando por una situación muy difícil y me necesita.

De verdad ansío que puedas encontrar un día un hombre que te corresponda como te mereces. Eres una mujer muy bonita y sin duda alguna alguien que vale mucho. Eres muy especial, Kari.

Quisiera que las cosas no cambiaran entre nosotros, aunque sé que pedirte que seamos amigos no es justo ni será sencillo. Comprendo la posición que debo de tomar en estos momentos, sobre todo por ti y por tu bienestar.

Te deseo lo mejor.

* * *

**De:** Hikari Yagami

**Asunto:** Está bien.

**Fecha:** 14 de abril de 2007. 19:21

**Para:** Takeru Takaishi

TK…

Está bien, estoy acostumbrada a que esas cosas pasen, ¿sabes? Si lo hice fue porque necesitaba que lo supieras y así si notas que me porto como tonta, que me quedo callada o no respondo rápido cuando me preguntas algo es porque estoy petrificada por tu sola presencia.

Catherine es muy afortunada al tenerte y no tienes que excusarte para no estar conmigo. De hecho cuando te confesé que me gustabas no fue con intención de que corrieras a mis brazos a decirme que sientes lo mismo.

Por otro lado, ¿encontrar un hombre que me corresponda y al mismo tiempo me guste? ¡Por favor! Lo veo difícil, jajaja. Pero está bien, voy a creer que quizás algún día cuando a Dios se le antoje que yo no sea más su bufón y entretenerlo con mi vida entonces me tocará experimentar lo mismo que todas las muchachas de mi edad, aunque claro, para entonces yo seré una anciana.

Las cosas no cambiarán, bueno sí, pero será cosa de acostumbrarnos. De mi parte no dejaré de hablarte, créeme que aunque lo intente veo un poco difícil poder hacerlo. Y ya que no te estoy viendo a la cara me atrevo a decir cobardemente que eres la razón por la cual me levanto con una sonrisa. El motivo por el que llego y sobrevivo el día en la preparatoria. Y sólo por eso, que aunque no lo haces a consciencia, quiero darte las gracias.

P.D. Lamento ser dramática, exagerada y cursi. Comprendo si la próxima vez que nos topamos no quieres voltear a verme.

* * *

**Necesitaba subir capítulo jajaja...**


	3. Chapter 3

**De:** Yolei Inoue

**Asunto:** ¡Qué emoción!

**Fecha:** 27 de agosto de 2009. 10:14

**Para:** Hikari Yagami

¡Amigaaaaaaaaa! ¡No puedo creer lo que me estás contando! ¿Entonces TK y tú ya son novios? ¡Wow! Por favor dame todos los detalles por aquí porque no soportaré hasta el almuerzo para saberlo todo.

¿Qué te dijo? ¿Se besaron? ¡Awwwwwwwww, Kari! Me da mucha emoción, más porque sé cuánto lo quieres, que has esperado para que esto pase durante casi dos años y ¡ve! Al fin el Universo se encargó de cumplir uno de tus anhelos.

¡Dime todo yaaaaaaaaaa!

* * *

**De:** Hikari Yagami

**Asunto:** Relájate

**Fecha:** 27 de agosto de 2009. 10:47

**Para:** Yolei Inoue

Jajajajaja, Yolei, tranquila! El señor Richards se va a dar cuenta de que no estamos haciendo el diagrama de flujo. No quiero ir a detención por eso. Así que relájate y deja de sonreír como idiota, que aunque no te veo sé que lo estás haciendo. Además, no te puedo responder rápido porque si él ve que tengo abierta la página del correo seguro me mata, o lo que es peor aún, manda llamar a mi madre y no quiero causarle un disgusto ahorita.

¡Pues sí! Anoche, pasadas las once, TK llegó a mi casa. Suerte que mi hermano ya estaba dormido y mamá cubriendo el turno de noche en la fábrica. Lo invité a entrar aunque él prefirió que habláramos en el parque, así que fui hasta allá con él. Claro que yo estaba súper nerviosa, acababa de bañarme y andaba en pijama, pfff. Le dimos dos vueltas al lugar hablando de otras cosas hasta que, cuando llegamos a donde está la fuente, él se detuvo y se me quedó viendo. Aunque claro, yo no pude sostenerle la mirada, ¡me intimida! Y de pronto soltó el "te quiero, Kari" y para cuando reaccioné me estaba besando. Te confieso que de la impresión no sentí nada, pero después que volvimos a hacerlo la cosa cambió.

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, Yolei! Estoy enamorada de Takeru Takaishi! ¿Puedes creerlo? Dos años han pasado desde que le confesé lo que sentía y nada ha cambiado, por el contrario, creo que los sentimientos aumentaron. Es que es tan lindo y sexy… awwwwwww.

Pero ya, necesito terminar esto y tú también así que no me respondas el correo. Platicamos a la hora del almuerzo, amiga.

Gracias por todo tu apoyo y paciencia, gracias por aguantarme y aguantar mis crisis. Te quiero mucho, Yolei! :D**  
**

* * *

**Acabo de ver una escena de Damon y Elena (vampire diaries) con la canción Kiss me de Ed Sheeran y me enamoré! No veo la serie pero awwwww... qué bonito y qué peligroso es el amor, ¿verdad?**


	4. Chapter 4

**22 de Enero de 2007**

* * *

**Querido diario:**

Me levanté tarde, como de costumbre. Tengo que dejar ese feo hábito de desvelarme. No me gusta tener que untarme mucho maquillaje para poder tapar las ojeras, eso me hace ver mucho mayor de lo que soy.

Fui a la escuela como de costumbre, dispuesta a soportar otros seis meses más al profesor Otomiya. ¡Lo odio! No deja de preguntarme en clase, creyendo que yo siempre tengo la respuesta correcta, y no pierde oportunidad para hacerme ver lo "mal que estoy" y que debo pasar más tiempo pegada a los libros de historia que en las redes sociales de internet. Como si eso fuera realmente lo que hiciera al usar mi computadora.

Para la hora del almuerzo no había podido ver a Yolei. Dado que apenas anoche ella regresó de sus vacaciones no tuvimos oportunidad de hacer nuestro horario juntas y no sé si vayamos a tener alguna clase juntas. Cruzaré mis deditos esperando que sí, ya suficiente es tener que soportar las bromas inmaduras de mis compañeros y las estúpidas pláticas sin sentido de todas las niñas cuya única aspiración es conseguir un novio guapo, casarse y tener hijos. Necesito a alguien que comparta mi manera de pensar, alguien con quien poder explayarme y gastar el tiempo hablando del universo, la vida, la literatura… en fin. Odio tener que estar sola.

Cuando se llegó la penúltima clase me sucedió algo insólito. No hallaba el aula en donde llevaría Algoritmos matemáticos, ya le había dado vueltas a todo el segundo y tercer piso de la preparatoria y nadie sabía exactamente en dónde estaba el salón. Quince minutos después de que tocó el timbre me topé con un joven ¡demasiado guapo! Creo que nunca, en mis diecisiete años de vida, había visto a alguien tan guapo como él. Era muy alto, me sacaba dos cabezas al menos, de piel muy blanca, cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes contrastaban con el uniforme azul marino que llevábamos. De porte elegante y cuerpo atlético. Literalmente no pude quitarle la mirada de encima, sentía como si estuviera en frente de un actor de cine. Lo mejor fue, que para mi buena suerte, él también llevaba esa clase y estaba buscando el salón.

Mientras la señorita Nubia intentaba que entendiéramos qué era una variable dependiente yo me hallaba concentrada mirando a TK. Él estaba sentado en la fila de al lado, dos asiento más delante del mío, así que no podía darse cuenta de que mis ojos se habían pegado cual imanes a su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos me estaba pasando? Nunca antes me había sentido tan atraída hacia un muchacho en tan poco tiempo. No tenía ni una hora de haberlo conocido y ya mi mente había fantaseado con la idea de besarlo, pasar mis dedos por su cabello y ver si se sentía tan suave como parecía…

Cuando hubo timbrado la campana de salida fue que me topé con Yolei en el patio central. Estaba muy cambiada. Había bajado de peso notablemente, ahora los huesos de su cuello y espalda se marcaban sobre la piel. Se deshizo de sus gafas y ahora sus ojos oscuros relucían con lentes de contacto. Cortó su cabello en capas pequeñas y se hizo algunos mechones en color violeta. La verdad sentí un poco de envidia. Se veía muy bonita y noté que más de un par de ojos se le quedaban viendo. Pero luego mi mente me recordó que, aunque yo hiciera todo eso con mi cuerpo, seguiría siendo la misma muchacha simple y sin chiste que pasa desapercibida y no llama la atención mas de que de aquellos hombres que están desesperados por conseguir la atención de cualquier chica, incluso si es alguien fea como yo.

Volví a casa de mal humor. Me encerré en mi cuarto excusándome de que me dolía la cabeza y me tendí a llorar sobre la almohada, como muchas otras noches lo he hecho. Sigo sin entender cómo es que soy la única chica de mi generación que nunca ha tenido novio. A la que nadie ha invitado a salir ni ha recibido rosas y chocolates el día de San Valentín. ¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? La pregunta de siempre. Supongo que no todos nacemos para eso y sólo a ciertas personas se les da el privilegio de gozar de esa etapa, de lo que es enamorarse, ser correspondido, y vivir una historia parecida a un cuento de hadas y princesas.

Y ahora, a punto de dormir, una hermosa sonrisa apareció en mis pensamientos junto a ese par de ojos azules que sin duda alguna, son el único motivo por el cual vale la pena tomar Algoritmos matemáticos.

* * *

**Ya no soporto mi vida! D: jajaja desde ayer ando dramatizando todo! Mi Leonardo DiCaprio no puede ser gay! Por qué, Dios? D': en fin, para aquellas personitas que me dijeron que querían un tatuaje: HÁGANLO! No duele, excepto en las rodillas y codos, ahí sí nunca se hagan... y asegúrense de que sea algo que no se cansarán de ver nunca, algo que les guste durante mucho tiempo y no se fastidien... muchos te dicen que te lo hagas con un motivo, es verdad, pero yo soy de las personas vulnerables que cambia de motivos cada segundo jajaja así que la única razón segura por las que les puedo decir que me lo hice: Mi mejor amigo! Su nombre en griego/arameo (etimologías originales) significa, literalmente CORAZÓN... y quería algo que lo representara a él y a nuestra amistad; llevamos mucho conociéndonos y lo adoro! Y nos hemos dejado de hablar y peleado pero nada cambia lo que sentimos el uno por el otro y volvemos a estar juntos, por eso sé que, independientemente de lo que pase en el futuro, no me arrepentiré de habermelo hecho por él, porque como se lo dije, es alguien a quien quiero conservar por mucho tiempo a mi lado :)**

**Awwww creo que ando con muchas ganas de platicar hoy jajaja... y bueno, con respecto a la historia, a partir de ahora ya irá así toda corridita como debe de ser :p maso jajaja**


	5. Chapter 5

**17 de Febrero de 2007**

* * *

No ha pasado ni un mes desde que entramos a la preparatoria y siento que llevo años ahí pero no lo soporto más. Deseo con mucha ansiedad que se termine el ciclo escolar. ¡La estúpida de Catherine lo arruina todo! ¿Por qué tuvo que meter esa clase? ¡Ugh, la odio! Lleva fastidiándome desde secundaria, no le basta con captar la atención de todos los muchachos sino que disfruta haciéndome quedar en ridículo.

Hoy durante el almuerzo estuvo preguntándome cosas sobre mi familia, por qué mis padres se separaron y si era cierto que mi hermano era un drogadicto, ¡qué jodidos le importa! Es una arpía a la que un día no contendré las ganas y me le echaré encima para golpearla hasta verla desfigurada. Lo peor del caso es que parece que a TK le gusta. La maldita no lo ha dejado solo un segundos desde hace dos semanas y ayer los vi juntos en el baile de San Valentín.

Necesito enfocarme en algo más. Dedicarle tiempo a otra cosa. Buscaré alguna actividad extra que pueda hacer. Debo hacer que él salga de mis pensamientos. Todo el tiempo me la paso fantaseando con la idea de que estemos juntos, de que un día venga y me confiese que me quiere y poder tener por fin mi historia de amor. ¡Es una tontería! Claro está que eso no va a pasarme, pero no puedo evitar anhelarlo. Él es… pfff… tan guapo, inteligente, divertido. Un día lo escuché hablando sobre Amelie, una comedia romántica francesa que pocos conocen. Jamás creí que a alguien como TK fuera a interesarle ese tipo de cine. Saberlo hizo que mi interés por él creciera aún más.

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? ¿Poner frente a ti al hombre que has esperado por mucho tiempo, aquél con quien deseas pasar el resto de tu vida, y restregarte en la cara que por mucho que lo quieras no es ni será para ti? ¡Maldita sea!

Por si fuera poco Yolei y Davis se hicieron novios la semana antepasada y desde entonces que no la veo. El último mensaje que recibí de ella, hace unos días, decía que dejara de ser pesimista e intentara darle la oportunidad a alguien que me quisiera… como si fuera tan fácil.

Mamá sabe que algo me pasa. Sé que ha mandado a Tai a que me interrogue. Probablemente piensa que esto metida en una situación seria. Nunca me he portado tan cortante con ella, antes, cada noche, bajaba a cenar con los dos, pero ahora no me sentía de ánimos para hacerlo. Odiaba a la gente, odiaba tener que ir por las calles y ver pasar a las personas, la mayoría con alguien a su lado, sonriendo y teniendo todo lo que se propusieran.

Hoy no tengo muchos deseos de escribir. Estoy irritable, cansada y a punto de tomarme dos pastillas para poder dormir. Últimamente lo hago pues sólo así logro que mi mente descanse y TK no aparezca en mis sueños.**  
**

* * *

**All of me - Tanlines**


	6. Chapter 6

**De:** Hikari Yagami

**Asunto:** Te amo!

**Fecha:** 9 de septiembre de 2010. 00:34

**Para:** Takeru Takaishi

¡Hola, mi amooooooor! ¿Cómo estás? Awwww ésta ha sido la semana más pesada que he tenido! :( lo bueno es que mañana es viernes y podré verte! No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño… odio los exámenes!

Deseo verte ya y que nos olvidemos de todo éste fin de semana. Muero de ganas porque me digas a dónde me llevarás! Especialmente porque quiero estar preparada, ¿será algo formal? ¿Conoceré a alguien importante? ¡No sé qué ropa guardar en la maleta! TK, por favor, dame una pista! :D

Ya sé que te he dicho esto miles de veces pero me encantaaaaa recordarte lo feliz que me haces, lo mucho que te quiero y me encanta estar contigo! Anhelo que se llegue el invierno y poder pasar parte de las vacaciones en tu casa, los dos acostados en tu cama mirando alguna película de terror. Acurrucarme en tu pecho y sentir una de tus manos recorrer mi espalda… awwwww, mi cielo, te adoro muchooooooo! Soy la chica más afortunada del mundo al tenerte.

P.D. Ya puedes empezar a burlarte de lo cursi que soné.

* * *

**De:** Takeru Takaishi

**Asunto:** A dormir!

**Fecha:** 09 de septiembre de 2010. 00:42

**Para:** Hikari Yagami

Hikari Yagami! Deberías estar dormida ya! Tienes examen a las 7:00am y no quiero que vayas con las ojeras enmarcando tus preciosos ojos! Hazme el favor de irte a la cama apenas y leas este mail, de acuerdo?

Tesoro, yo también te extraño y créeme que para mí también los días han pasado eternos. Me muero de ganas porque escapemos de una buena vez y no! No puedo decirte a dónde te llevaré porque si lo hago no sería sorpresa! No te preocupes por la ropa, tú eres preciosa con cualquier cosa que te pongas, especialmente cuando sólo llevas alguna de mis camisas :p

¿Cursi? Mi amor, tú le acabas de decir a Nicholas Sparks que se aparte pues tu nivel de romanticismo lo ha superado! Jajaja… ay Kari, yo también quiero que estemos así como tú dices. Adoro tenerte entre mis brazos, sentirte respirar, acariciar tus manos, cada centímetro de tu piel y saber que me pertenecen. Me encanta el olor de tu shampoo e impregnarme con el aroma de tu perfume… (mira quién se ha puesto cursi ahora).

En fin, no quiero que te desveles más, ¿de acuerdo, preciosa? Ve a soñar conmigo y con los preciosos bebés que un día tendremos! Te amooooooooo!

* * *

**De:** Hikari Yagami

**Asunto:** Una cosa…

**Fecha:** 09 de septiembre de 2010. 00:49

**Para:** Takeru Takaishi

Una sola cosa: Te quiero en mi cama ¡ahora!

* * *

**De:** Takeru Takaishi

**Asunto:** RE: Una cosa…

**Fecha:** 09 de septiembre de 2010. 00:53

**Para:** Hikari Yagami

¡A dormir!

* * *

**Uno de los mejores consejos que puedo darles éste viernes... enamórense! De la vida, de su familia, de sus amigos, de alguien especial que con su sola presencia los haga vibrar de emoción y sonreír estúpidamente! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**26 de Octubre de 2011**

* * *

**Querido diario:**

¡Wow! Acabo de llegar a casa, son las 4:35am y mamá está dormida. Ni siquiera me he dado el tiempo de bañarme y cambiarme, necesito escribir lo que sucedió cuanto antes.

Después de casi dos meses con anticipación que me llevó preparar la fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños y despedida de TK, puedo decir que fue todo un éxito. Matt lo llevó, sin que él sospechara nada, hasta las cabañas en donde nos alojamos. Ya las cintas estaban contratadas, la comida lista para ser devorada, la alberca limpia y tentándonos a ser usada. Más de cien personas asistieron, entre sus familiares, amigos cercanos y compañeros a los que no les hablaba mucho pero fueron sólo para tener un pretexto para salir de casa y embriagarse.

Yo estaba súper nerviosa, no sabía si iba a gustarle, si se enojaría… a TK no precisamente le gustan las sorpresas. Pero en cuanto se bajó del auto de Matt y encendimos las luces supe que estaba maravillado. De inmediato comenzó la diversión en el lugar.

Entrada la madrugada yo me sentía muy cansada, tuve un día largo en donde hice muchas cosas antes de prepararme para esa noche. Ahora que lo veo todo me doy cuenta que salió mejor de lo que esperaba y valió la pena esforzarme tanto. Pero bueno, el punto es que aún no quería ir a dormir, no quería parecer aguafiestas y entré para cambiarme de ropa. Los tacones me estaban matando.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa al hallarme a TK semi desnudo, a punto de darse un baño pues una de las porristas lo había vomitado y olía mal. Jamás olvidaré esa escena, él sudado, su torso descubierto brillando, los bóxers negros que llevaba encajaban tan bien en su figura y fue imposible no ver su trasero… ¡oh Dios! Sentía que me iba a volver loca de calor. La temperatura subió asfixiándome y lo único que pude hacer fue desvestirme también. Pero la cosa no terminó ahí, oh no, de hecho me siento orgullosa de lo que hice, corrí hacia él, aventándome a sus brazos, subí mis piernas enredándome en su cadera y lo besé con fuerza. TK se movió un poco pero finalmente reaccionó y entramos al baño. Yo sentía su piel sudada pegarse a la mía pero no me importaba, no me parecía asqueroso en lo más mínimo, al contrario, era excitante. Tuve que ponerme de pie para que él se deshiciera de los bóxers y yo de mi ropa interior. Abrí la regadera dejando que el agua nos enjuagara el sudor.

Hicimos el amor de manera salvaje, apasionada. Yo estaba desesperada por sentirlo conmigo. Quizás era la emoción del momento, el hecho de que podían descubrirnos, o que sería de las últimas veces en que estaríamos juntos.

Al salir no dejó de besarme. Envolvió la desnudez de mi cuerpo con el suyo y en cada movimiento de sus labios penetró una parte de mi alma haciendo que millones de sensaciones y emociones salieran dispersas por mi sangre provocándome muchas cosas.

De pronto el cansancio se me había quitado y volví a sentirme llena de energía. TK me llenaba de energía; volvimos a la habitación en donde de una manera muy tierna, muy dulce y cariñosa, él se encargó de hacerme el amor nuevamente. El sabor de su saliva me hechizó y sólo era víctima de su cuerpo, sus caricias, sus movimientos y acciones. Respondía a su tacto llena de placer.

Jamás creí que fuera posible que a mí me sucediera eso. Ser correspondida de esa forma. Justo cuando acepté la idea de vivir esas emociones a través de películas o libros, fue que el destino se encargó de unirme a TK y que él protagonizara las escenas más románticas e inolvidables de mi vida.

Sólo existía una verdad absoluta para mí y esa era que estaba total, completa y perdidamente enamorada de Takeru Takaishi.

* * *

**Estoy total, completa y perdidamente enamorada...**


	8. Chapter 8

**30 de abril de 2012**

* * *

**Querido TK:**

¡Hola, amor! Lamento haberme tardado en responder tu carta, he estado ocupada con cosas de la universidad y no me había hecho el tiempo para terminarla y enviarla.

¿Cómo has estado? ¿Qué tal te va por allá? ¡Te extraño demasiado, TK! Me haces mucha falta, pero bueno, acordamos de no impacientarnos y aprender a esperar y eso hago todos los días aunque hay algunos que me cuestan más que otros.

Awww tesoro, me da mucho gusto que ya hayas hecho amistades allá, aunque claro a ti eso nunca se te dificultó. Sólo cuídate de las mujeres, ¿de acuerdo ¬¬? Y sí, lo digo un poco celosa :p pero es porque te quiero!

No tienes que comprarme cosas, bobo. Contigo me basta y me sobra para la eternidad! Pero te agradezco y espero poder tener la oportunidad de verlas… antes de que regreses.

Es una lástima que no tengas internet aún, muero de ganas por verte aunque sea un solo segundo. ¿Sabes? Yo estuve en el hospital unos días, nada grave así que no te alarmes, sólo estudios generales y me sacaron muestras de sangre pero ya sabes cómo soy de gallina para esas cosas y siempre se me baja la presión.

He tenido días exhaustos en donde lo único que hago en mis ratos libres es dormir. Nunca creí que la universidad fuera a ser tan consumidora de mi tiempo y energía. Aunque yo cuento con una ventaja que los demás no tienen, y esa eres tú. Tu solo recuerdo, la imagen de los momentos que vivimos juntos y cada cosa que hicimos hace que mi existencia no me sepa tan amarga y las horas vuelen… algunas veces.

Lamento no poder escribirte un poco más pero como te digo, apenas y me sobra tiempo para descansar.

Espero que estés de maravilla, mi cielo. Te echo mucho de menos. Te mando un fuerte abrazo, un beso y todo mi amor! Hasta pronto, tesoro mío.

**Atte: Kari.**

* * *

**Sí estoy enamorada aunque aún no correspondida, pero ya me acostumbré y me basta con sentir la ilusión al ver a ese chico sexy :p**

**Por cierto, vayan a ver Warm bodies... para aquellos románticos empedernidos como yo, les encantará la película, está muy divertida (el actor guapísimo) y trae buen soundtrack :p**


	9. Chapter 9

**De:** Yolei Inoue

**Asunto:** Urgente.

**Fecha:** 15 de julio de 2012. 20:17

**Para:** Takeru Takaishi

Hola, TK. ¿Cómo estás?

Sé que tú y yo no hablamos mucho y casi no nos conocemos pero espero me recuerdes. Soy la mejor amiga de Kari, la chica de lentes que siempre andaba con ella… en fin, me tomé la molestia de sacar tu dirección de e-mail de la computadora de Kari porque hay algo importante que debes saber.

Me parece que ella te ha contado que estuvo internada unos días. Bueno, sí ha sido así, pero no por las razones que te dijo. Desgraciadamente no soy yo a quien le corresponda decirte las cosas y mucho menos hacerlo por éste medio. Por favor dime si en algún momento podemos hablar por teléfono o mejor aún, haz todo lo posible por volver a Odaiba cuanto antes. Kari te necesita mucho en estos momentos.

Espero que me disculpes si estoy siendo imprudente pero lo único que deseo es ayudar a mi amiga.

* * *

**De:** Takeru Takaishi

**Asunto:** RE: Urgente.

**Fecha:** 18 de julio de 2012. 01:50

**Para:** Yolei Inoue

Hola, Yolei.

Claro que te recuerdo. Es un gusto volver a saludarte.

No te preocupes, no has sido para nada imprudente, al contrario, agradezco mucho tu honestidad y el atrevimiento al comunicarme la situación.

Ésta semana he intentado llamar a Kari dos veces a su casa pero nadie responde. Al leer tu correo me doy cuenta de que es probable que siga en el hospital, ¿o me equivoco?

Haré todo lo posible por regresar cuanto antes. Desgraciadamente firmé un acuerdo que vence hasta septiembre y debo cumplirlo, pero mañana mismo hablaré con mi asesor y le pediré que me firme un permiso para viajar a Odaiba aunque sea una semana.

Te pido por favor que me mantengas al tanto de lo que está pasando, sobre todo acerca de la salud de Kari. Y hablo en serio, Yolei, no tengas miedo a que ella vaya a enojarse, estoy más que seguro que después te lo agradecerá. Pero necesito saber cómo sigue.

* * *

**:D**


	10. Chapter 10

**19 de Abril de 2012**

* * *

**Querido diario:**

Hoy le pregunté a una de las enfermeras qué se sentía morir (lo sé, fue muy tonto), ella sonrió y me dijo que no debía preocuparme por eso, para el tiempo que sucediera, fuera dentro o fuera del hospital, no iba a dolerme. Y una vez que cruzara hacia la siguiente dimensión mi memoria sería borrada y no recordaría lo que viví aquí ni a las personas que conocí.

Su respuesta no me ha dejado muy satisfecha, de hecho es precisamente eso lo que me inquieta, saber que mi familia y amigos seguirán recordándome, llorándome, pero yo no podré estar aquí para consolarlos y hacerles ver que estaré bien.

La quimioterapia me está matando, creo que aún más que el propio cáncer. Extraño mucho mi cabello largo, extraño ver mis cejas y mis pestañas. Ya casi no puedo andar caminando, mis pies se duermen y los deditos se entumen de tal forma que me siento pegada al piso, las piernas se hacen pesadas y es ahí donde entra Tai o mi madre a ayudarme a descansar en mi cama. Me siento una inútil encerrada en casa. Extraño ir a la universidad, hacer tareas, salir con Yolei… el doctor me ha dicho que sólo dos sesiones más de quimio y estaré libre, si es que todo sale bien. Aunque para ser franca, no creo que mi cuerpo aguante tanto.

Hace una semana que recibí la carta de TK y aún no me he atrevido a responderle. Es una suerte que él no tenga internet y de esa manera me excuso si llega a cuestionarme por qué me aparté.

Pero no quiero que él sepa. No es tiempo aún de que se entere lo que me está pasando. Eso lo destrozaría completamente y estoy segura que renunciaría a su trabajo y estudios para volver conmigo.

Lo extraño demasiado y daría lo que fuera por verlo nuevamente. Espero poder ser una de las afortunadas que logra decir que ha vencido el cáncer y recuperarme rápidamente para el tiempo que él vuelva me vea tal y como estaba cuando se fue.

Hay noches en las que me aferro a llorar desesperadamente sobre la almohada sintiéndome culpable por haberme enfermado así. Sé que es patético, pero no puedo evitarlo. Especialmente al ver a mamá tan desgastada y saber que es por todo lo que está haciendo para verme mejor. Sé que mi hermano es su único apoyo y también me odio por haberle echado a perder su luna de miel con Mimí.

Matt vino a verme hace días y tuve que pedirle a mi madre que le mintiera diciéndole que no estaba. Me sentí terrible después de hacerlo pero no deseaba verlo. De hecho no siento deseos de ver a nadie ahorita. Es agradable estar sola, pasar mucho tiempo conmigo misma y reflexionar sobre las cosas que he hecho, las que he anhelado siempre y las que estoy esperando a mejorar para poder hacer.

Sólo espero poder tener vida suficiente para ver todos mis sueños hacerse realidad.

* * *

**Feliz día del amor y la amistad! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Aquél joven, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, dejó la pequeña libreta sobre la mesa al lado de todas las cartas que había sacado de la caja de madera que guardaba debajo de su cama.

La habitación apenas y era distinguible con la luz de las velas.

Cuando volteó hacia el reloj de pared vio que pasaban de las ocho de la noche. Había estado más de tres horas sentado leyendo aquella historia. Reviviendo, a través de sonrisas, lágrimas y algo de coraje, aquella bonita historia de amor que sólo unas cuentas personas conocían bien.

Se levantó de la silla, estirando los brazos en alto, haciendo que los huesos de su espalda y cuello tronaran. En medio del silencio se escuchó un gruñido proveniente de su estómago y sonrió, medio apenado, para sí mismo.

No era la primera vez que hacía eso. De hecho desde hacía años que había adquirido la costumbre de sacar cada carta, y re-leer cada hoja del diario color verde que ahora le había sido obsequiado con mucho cariño.

Antes de ir a la cocina por algo de comida miró dentro de esa cajita de madera un sobre en color beige. El papel parecía viejo aunque era sólo en apariencia. Extrajo de él una hoja de papel un tanto amarillenta y con un nudo formándose en su garganta comenzó a leer:

"_Hola, amor mío._

_¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te ha ido?_

_Wow! ¿Puedes creer que ha pasado todo un año desde que te fuiste? ¡Increíble! Aún puedo sentirte con la mera presencia de tus recuerdos._

_Sé que para cuando leas esta carta yo ya me habré ido y probablemente estarás lleno de coraje y querrás romperla, pero te pido por favor no lo hagas._

_Tú sabes bien cuánto te amo. Te he querido desde que te vi por primera vez, de eso hace ya unos 5 años, si mi memoria no me falla._

_Lamento mucho no haberte dicho lo que me estaba pasando y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por eso y comprender que si no lo hice fue porque no quería causarte un daño emocional. Atravesar por la leucemia no es algo sencillo, al menos no lo ha sido ni para mí ni para mi familia y estoy segura que si te hubiera pedido que estuvieras a mi lado el shock emocional habría sido mayor al que estás pasando ahora._

_TK… eres el amor de mi vida. El ángel que Dios puso en mi camino para darle rumbo y dirección a mi vida. Le has traído sentido a mis sentidos. Le has dado felicidad a mis tristezas y gracias a ti aprendí a vivir con una sonrisa estúpida todo el tiempo. No deseo que vivas culpándote por lo que me pasó, porque de nada tienes la culpa mas que de haberme hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo entero._

_Sé que no será fácil para ti pero te pido que intentes formar tu vida al lado de alguien más. Alguien que te quiera tanto o más que yo. Quizás por ahora y dentro de unos años no querrás pensar en eso pero eres joven y no deseo que el resto de tu existencia lo pases solo y amargado…_"

-¡Toby, ven a comer!- se escuchó el eco de una voz masculina por toda la casa.

-¡Enseguida bajo!- contestó éste y, tras secarse un par de lágrimas que escaparon por sus mejillas, volvió a leer la carta.

"_… Probablemente de las cosas que más lamento no haber hecho es haberte llamado y dicho "Felicidades, amor! Vas a ser papá!" pero apenas lo supe, poco después de enterarme que la leucemia estaba muy avanzada, me aterré! Discúlpame si crees que fue un error, pero entiende… los doctores nunca me dieron muchas esperanzas acerca de nuestro pequeño. Ellos creían que la quimio iba a matarlo y en cualquier momento esperaban que abortara. Y ahora, a unos días de que nazca, doy gracias a Dios porque me ha permitido sentir el placer de ser madre. Quizás no vaya a disfrutarlo por mucho tiempo, pero sentir a nuestro hijo, producto del amor que nos tenemos, durante nueve meses moviéndose en mi vientre, ha sido la experiencia más placentera y razón por la que no me rendí tiempo atrás._

_Te pido que cuides de él como lo hiciste de mí. Espero que en él puedas ver y recordar siempre todas aquellas cosas que amas de mí. Quiero que lo llames Toby y te encargues de darle todo lo necesario. Jamás lo abandones, TK. Háblale de mí y dile lo mucho que soñé con tenerlo y que lo cuidaré desde donde quiera que esté._

_Nuevamente te agradezco por todo lo que me has dado, lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias por la oportunidad de corresponder mis sentimientos y regalarme los mejores momentos de mi vida._

_Te amo demasiado, corazón, y espero que eso sea algo que nunca olvides._

_Atte: Kari._"

Toby dejó la carta sobre la mesa. Para entonces se hallaba bañado en lágrimas y el nudo en su garganta no lo dejaba hablar.

Habían pasado diez años desde que su madre falleció y aún le dolía. Aunque nunca la había conocido él sentía que así era a través de las historias que su padre le contaba, la manera en que le hablaba de ella y al revivir su vida leyendo cada carta y cada página de su diario.

Sin pensarlo más corrió por las escaleras hasta hallarse con TK, de pie junto a la estufa, calentando la comida. Aquél hombre miró con asombro a su pequeño mientras éste se aferró abrazándolo por la cintura en un llanto incontrolable. Con ternura lo apretó y poco a poco fue agachándose hasta que Toby logró abrazarlo por el cuello.

-¿Otra vez te hizo llorar, mami?- preguntó dulcemente a lo que su pequeño sólo asintió.- Entonces no deberíamos invitarla a comer por ser tan mala.- el niño soltó una pequeña risita y se separó un poco para ver a su padre a los ojos.

TK limpió su rostro con la manga de su camisa. Adoraba a su hijo más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Aunque tenía el mismo color de ojos que él, a través de ellos podía ver reflejada a su amada Kari. Brillaba en ellos esa chispa de vida y alegría que la caracterizaban.

No fue la distancia lo que lo separó de ella. Fue una terrible y dolorosa enfermedad. Un designio de Dios. Un capricho del destino que, sin darse cuenta, había logrado que se acercaran más a través de Toby. En tanto que lo tuviera a él, la tendría a ella… para siempre.

* * *

**Y con esto termino la historia.**

**Según me enteré hoy es el día de la lucha contra el cáncer infantil. Es muy difícil atravesar por una situación así. Uno de mis mejores amigos tiene cáncer y día a día lo veo disfrutarlo, esforzarse, sonreír, VIVIR y wow, se ha convertido en un ejemplo a seguir y sin duda una persona a la que admiro mucho!**

**Como les dije, la historia estaría cortita. Pero no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en otra que dentro de poco verán por aquí! :D agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerla y dejarme un review. Eso significa mucho para mí!**

**Hasta la próxima, chicos! :D**


End file.
